les mots d'amour
by louvarde
Summary: songfic. Heero doit écrire une chanson, mais il manque d'inspiration.


Voilà une chtite songfic avec euh, un couple ? Oui, c'est ça un couple. Enfin à vous de lire si vous voulez savoir qui sont les heureux élus. Je suis gentille pour une fois. Mais j'arrangerait cet excès de sentimentalisme bien vite, soyez en sûr ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une ptit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Disclaimer : rien qu'est à moi, ni les persos, ni la chanson, et je ne me fais pas de fric grâce à ce que j'écris. Malheureusement. Mais bientôt, les choses seront différentes. Je mettrais bientôt mon plan à exécution (rire machiavélique)…Euh, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. La chanson, c'est « les mots d'amour » de debout sur le zinc. Et les persos…Je crois qui a pas trop besoin de préciser…

A encore une chose, c'est du yaoi, alors homophobes ou personnes à qui ça ne plait pas, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ce qui suit, bien au contraire.

* * *

Heero était assis au bord de son lit, une jambe replié et l'autre pendante. Il tenait sa guitare contre lui, essayant d'enchaîner quelques notes. A sa droite traînait une feuille désespérément blanche avec un vieux stylo bic tout mordillé. Les feux mourants du soleil donnait à la chambre aux murs bleus des teintes oranges, réchauffant ainsi le ton de la pièce. Des courants d'airs glacés, s'insinuant par l'unique fenêtre éternellement ouverte, faisaient danser les cheveux du japonais.

Cela faisait bientôt deux moi qu'il possédait cet instrument, un cadeau du jeune et adorable arabe. Un sourire effleura son visage concentré par l'effort que lui demandait l'apprentissage de cet étrange objet en bois en repensant à Quatre. Heero lui avait lancé un regard des plus glacial après avoir ouvert le paquet, le pauvre en fut tout déconfit et essaya de le convaincre tant bien que mal que cela lui permettrait de s'extérioriser, d'être moins séparer des autres. Heero était alors plus que sceptique. Mais maintenant, il devait bien avouer par la force des choses que le blondinet avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il faudra penser à le remercier pour l'instrument et de m'excuser pour mon comportement, se dit-il, tout en sachant bien qu'il ne le ferait sans doute pas avant bien longtemps. Jouer lui permettait d'oublier pas mal de chose, de penser seulement à lui, à ce qu'il ressentait, de faire le point.

Mais depuis que Duo était au courant de ce nouveau hobby, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il l'avait surprit une semaine auparavant en train de gratter quelques accords au milieu d'une nuit où il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il le harcelait pour qu'il leur montre « l'étendue de ses talents » (c'étaient ses mots exacts) au cours de la fête. Une fête, que l'américain avait organisé sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, pour fêter le fait que les cinq pilotes soit de nouveaux réunis. Ils ne s'étaient pas rassemblés depuis huit mois, se croisait ou se voyant séparément. Une fête qui avait lieu le lendemain.

« Merci Duo », murmura-t-il, un léger accent de rancune au fond de la voix. Mais il devait bien avoué qu'il était incapable de lui en vouloir réellement. Ou pas plus d'une poignée de secondes. En pensant à lui, des paroles lui vinrent en tête. Il déposa délicatement sa guitare à sa gauche et se précipita sur le feuille encore vierge. Il fallait qu'il les note, avant de les oublier.

**J'aimerais écrire des mots d'amour  
Parce que parler c'est pas mon fort.**

Parler. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas une chose dont il avait vraiment l'habitude. Il préférait l'action. Agir immédiatement au lieu de parlementer inutilement et éternellement. De préférence en ayant pas droit à réfléchir, en ayant des ordres ou des directives précises. Cependant, il se devait de s'avouer que pour certaines choses, il fallait parler. Un minimum. Ou chanter. Il savait que ce serait plus facile pour lui.

Les paroles noircissaient de plus en plus la page. Mais des paroles, ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire une chanson. Il lui manquait l'air. De la musique sans musique, rien que l'idée était ridicule. Il chercha, testa quelques sons sur sa guitare et trouva enfin une partition qui lui convenait à peu près, à défaut de le satisfaire pleinement.

**  
J'aimerais écrire des mots d'amour,  
Les faire jaillir de mes trois accords, mais  
J'ai un peu froid, comme a dit l'autre,  
Et ce long frisson qui n'en finit pas.**

Il frissonna en entendant sa muse d'un soir aller se coucher. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de la fenêtre impossible à fermer, surtout lorsqu'on atteignait des périodes froides comme cette fin d'automne, ou tout simplement parce que Duo venait de passer juste à côté de sa porte. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans ce taudis, parfois en compagnie de Quatre. Ils étaient en mission, ou plutôt étaient. Encore. De l'infiltration. Les deux autres pilotes, quant à eux, allaient bientôt revenir d'une mission de désarmement d'une ancienne base d'Oz. Et demain soir, au plus tard, ils seraient cinq dans cette baraque.

**  
J'ai un peu froid, mauvais apôtre,  
Mon cafard me lâche moins souvent qu'autrefois.**

Heero n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela lui faisait plaisir de tous les revoir ou bien si cela le gênait, car ça signifiait la fin de sa cohabitation, assez tumultueuse il est vrai, avec le natté.

Encore un frisson. Cette fois, la personnification de la mort qui lui servait de coéquipier n'y était pour rien. Il se décida alors à se lever. Il ouvrit la seule armoire que contenait la pièce et chopa une veste en cuir noir, roulé en boule au fond du plus haut rayon. Il l'enfila prestement, et ressentit rapidement une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre en lui. Il se rassit sur son lit et reprit sa guitare. Mais ses doigts étaient légèrement engourdis et ne faisaient qu'enchaîner les faux accords.

Une sourde tristesse l'envahit peu à peu, tandis qu'il répétait inlassablement. Il connaissait déjà sa prochaine mission. Il serait seul. Tout à fait seul. Sans lui. Cette pensée lui trottait dans la tête et pinçait son cœur sans cesse depuis que ses supérieur l'avait prévenu. Il ne se doutait pas que cela lui ferait autant d'effet. Il n'était pas habituer à ressentir des sentiments. Cela avait eu pour conséquence de le mettre de méchante humeur, et il s'était montré durant ses derniers jours froids, enfin encore plus qu'en temps normal, et particulièrement cassant envers son actuel colocataire. La première fois, de la tristesse peignit son visage. La deuxième fois, seul ses yeux avaient révélés son incompréhension. Puis, plus rien, le comportement de son vis-à-vis ne semblait plus l'atteindre.

Etrangement, Heero en avait été blessé, se sentant rejetés, alors que c'était le contraire. Ou plutôt inconsidéré, transparent, insignifiant. Pour quelqu'un portant une croix, il manquait sérieusement de gentillesse. Il aurait pu penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. De plus, en règle général, plus Heero l'ignorait, plus Duo s'entêtait à lui pourrir la vie. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Alors qu'il venait de se découvrir des sentiments inavouables pour lui. Il rangea sa guitare et prit les paroles pour les apprendre tout en se couchant. Il maudissait sans réelles mauvaises intentions ce diable travesti en prêtre qui l'obligeait à faire un truc pareil.

**J'aimerais écrire des mots d'amour  
Parce que le reste, c'est pas grand-chose.**

Ne réussissant pas à s'extirper le jeune homme de ses pensées, Heero finit par reposer la feuille sur l'amas de bois qui lui servait de table de chevet. Au moins, il avait un lit de bonne qualité, il n'allait pas en plus se plaindre pour un détail aussi insignifiant qu'un meuble. Il n'était pas, de toutes façon, dans sa nature de se plaindre ou de s'inquiéter pour quoi ou qui que ce soit.

Enfin, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Il y avait une personne pour qui il s'était inquiété. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Duo. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur, pieds et poings liés. Enfin, façon de parler. C'était plutôt l'américain qui s'était retrouvé dans cet position inconfortable.

Il s'était fait attrapé par un groupuscules obscures d'extrémistes durant leur mission. Il était resté totalement sans nouvelle pendant une semaine. Et il avait l'interdiction totale de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient déjà perdu un pilote de gundam, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'en perde un deuxième. Pour eux, c'était comme si Duo était déjà enterré. Pour être sûr qu'il respecterait les ordres, on l'avait mis sous surveillance. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Duo, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormais plus, ne vivait plus. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas rendu compte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris le sens de mot amour. Heureusement, Duo était revenu en bonne santé et avec toujours un moral d'enfer. La vie avait repris son cours, sans changement apparent.

Mais demain, il lui avouerait tout. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sur cette dernière pensée, avec un nœud au ventre, il plongea dans les méandres du sommeil.

**  
Je l'ai appris et à mon tour  
Je te le livre un peu ; je te propose  
De laisser le long du discours  
Nos contentieux et les comptes à rebours,  
D'oublier le temps d'un refrain  
Ce bon vieux réflexe ; moi j'en garde pour demain.**

Il se réveilla aux alentours de huit heures. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, un sourire, enfin ce qui passait chez lui pour un sourire, accroché au visage. Il avait pris des résolutions durant la nuit. Si tout se passait bien, sa vie allait prendre un sacré tournant. Dans la cuisine, il tomba face à face avec un garçon bien plus rayonnant que l'astre solaire palot qui montait dans le ciel. Ils discutèrent. Plus exactement, Quatre fit un monologue particulièrement animé, tandis qu'Heero l'écoutait avec attention. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le sourire et les paroles de l'arabe gonflait son cœur de courage.

Car il avait peur. Peur de ses sentiments. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de sa réaction. Il avait entendu dire que tout les adolescent réagissait ainsi face à leur sentiment. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais eu peur. Alors la tension était encore pire.

Après avoir débarrassé la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui, dans le couloir, rapidement suivi d'une respiration sifflante et saccadée. Son demi-sourire disparut. Il se tourna vers Duo. Ce dernier plongea un instant ses yeux dans le regard glacial de l'ébouriffé. Puis baissa les yeux, le regard éteint.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main pour ce soir. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise et encore moins te vexer. Je… Je voulais juste… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa voix étaient secoués de sanglots refoulés. Il pivota précipitamment sur ces talons, monta l'escalier comme un robot et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, sans un regard. Heero retourna à ses activités le cœur lourd, la tête tournoyant sous l'assaut incessant des doutes. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée finalement, cette chanson ?

Quatre passa timidement la tête par la porte, le rouge aux joues. « Heero, si tu as appris, ne serait-ce que trois accords à la guitare, j'aimerais bien les entendre » Après ces mots, il repartit sans attendre dans la cuisine.

Heero hocha la tête. C'était ce soir ou jamais. Il remettait toujours sa déclaration au lendemain. Et cela ne mènerait jamais à rien, il le savait pertinemment.

Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi, mais Heero n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il se comporta froidement avec eux, mais pas plus qu'à l'habitude. Duo était toujours enfermés dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. Quatre avait tenté déjà plusieurs fois de lui parlé, de le faire sortir de sa retraite mais ses tentatives se soldaient toutes par des échecs. Il se retrouvait en face d'une porte froide, fermée, irrémédiablement. Les pilotes commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Et s'il avait commis un acte irréparable ? Qu'il s'était enfui ? Ou pire encore ?

Finalement, il finit par sortir de son cocon pour venir accueillir comme il se devait ses amis. Il passa de nombreuses fois près du japonais, sans jamais lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Pourtant Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait bien. Et il restait égal à lui même, enfin, envers les autres pilotes. Wufei eu entre autre à subir une dizaine de répartis bien cinglantes de la part de l'américain. Et puis, Heero avait décidé d'aller lui parler. Un peu.

Il le coinça dans le couloir tandis qu'il allait chercher à boire pour ses invités. Une vraie petite maîtresse de maison. « Duo » l'appela-t-il, mais il l'ignora royalement. Il répéta son nom, un peu plus fort cette fois. Toujours pas de réaction. Heero l'attrapa alors pas la manche, le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du natté, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je jouerais ce soir, parce que j'en ai envie, et aussi parce que tu me l'as demandé et que ça me fait plaisir de faire ça pour toi. Et je voudrais vraiment que tu l'écoutes, car cette chanson, c'est toi qui me l'a inspiré. » Il prit une grande goulée d'air. Il avait sorti sa tirade d'un traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Les lèvres de Duo s'entrouvrirent, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Heero posa alors son index sur la bouche de son coéquipier.« Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de dire. Et oublie mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Au moins pendant la soirée.» Puis il partit rejoindre les autres dans la salle qui servait de salon.

La fête commença aux alentours de 20 heure. Duo avait vidé une pièce servant de buanderie de tous ses meubles pour y mettre de la musique et pour avoir de la place pour danser. Il faisait le dj, cela avait l'air de l'amuser follement. A un moment, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Trowa, celui-ci les transmit à Heero. Il se dépêcha alors d'aller chercher son précieux instrument. Une fois de retour dans la salle, il prit une des deux chaises qui avaient survécu à l'ouragan brun et s'y installa.

**Des mots pour toi mais que je n'dis pas.  
Ceux-là.**

**Quel était le refrain du jour ?  
Si je l'oublie, je cède encore.**

Il commença à gratter les premiers accords, ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien n'en sortit. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ni de l'air, ni des paroles. Il resta ainsi, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras pendants, pétrifié, durant des secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Il se mit alors à trembler. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien devant ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses seuls amis, devant Duo. Et il était incapable de quoi que ce soit. Foutu trou de mémoire, pensa-t-il. Il voulait lui dire. Il allait lui dire. Mais il semblait que le destin s'opposait à ce qu'il sache.

Voyant le manque de réaction d'Heero, Quatre se décida à agir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserait pas dans cet état. Pas lui. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il monta dans la chambre du pilote et fouilla un peu. Il trouva rapidement la feuille sur laquelle était étalées les paroles d'une chanson. Il ne prit même pas le temps de la lire et la mena jusqu'à la statue vivante qu'était pour l'instant son ami.

Heero, en voyant ses paroles, reprit un peu de contenance. Enfin sa mémoire sembla se débloquer. Il se mit à jouer.

**  
J'aimerais écrire des mots d'amour,  
Jeter l'éponge, un peu, tenter le sort.**

Les paroles s'enchaînaient sans aucun problème. Les pilotes semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Quatre regardait la guitare d'un air perdu, teinté d'une légère tristesse.

Heero fixait Duo. Il priait silencieusement dieu, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, pour que Duo réussisse à lui pardonner son comportement hautain de gamin gâté. Qu'il passe outre cette semaine qui n'avait pas été des plus facile. Et aussi pour qu'il comprenne le sens de sa chanson. Elle lui était destiné, représentait ce que ressentait Heero en pensant à lui.

**  
Une pause ici pour poser là,  
Entre deux conflits, entre deux coups d'éclat.  
Une pause pour dire autour de moi,  
Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, écoute-moi.**

Il termina sous les ovations de Trowa et Wufei, Quatre lui lançait un étrange sourire. Quant à Duo, il semblait sous le choc. Heero alla le voir, lui secouant un peu l'épaule, et ils s'éclipsèrent tout les deux tandis que Wufei remettait la sono en route.

« Tu as très bien joué » fit Duo, l'air encore passablement absent, le regard dans le vide. « Duo, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai terminé. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour moi. » Il hocha la tête. Heero prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'en ai marre de me battre, marre des missions, marre qu'on soit toujours séparé. Je voudrais que… que l'un de nous deux arrête le combat pour qu'on ne soit plus séparé. Ou posé un ultimatum à nos supérieurs afin qu'ils ne nous séparent plus. Pour toi, s'il le faut, j'arrête tout. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

**Des mots pour toi mais que je n'dis pas.**

Un silence oppressant s'installa. Puis Duo fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Heero.

« J'accepte ta proposition, et c'est même moi qui abandonnerait tout s'il le faut. Mais à une seule condition. Dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je veux être sûr de ce que je fait. »

Heero le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réplique pareil. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais il était incapable de lui dire. Duo soupira et baissa les yeux.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est pas grave. Quand tu seras capable de me le dire, peut-être qu'on pourra en rediscuter. » Il s'éloigna d'Heero. Celui-ci, voyant celui qu'il aimait partir, le stoppa en l'attrapant par la manche comme un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il se mit alors à fredonné les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait écrit pour lui

**Des mots pour toi mais que je n'dis pas.  
Ceux-là.**

Duo sourit. Ca lui suffisait. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Maintenant il savait. Ou plutôt avait la certitude de ce qu'il avait déjà pressentie durant la soirée. Soudain, les premières notes d'un slow s'élancèrent dans l'air. Duo prit alors la main de Heero et le traîna de force dans la salle, puis l'obligea à danser. Le japonais ne râla que pour la forme.

Au fond du couloir, derrière la porte de la cuisine, apparut une petite tête blonde. Quatre passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait une sourire aux coins des lèvres et des larmes aux coins des paupières. Il passa en vitesse par la salle de bain et retourna dans la salle où avait lieu la petite fête.


End file.
